Jimmy-Hazel Relationship
The relationship between Jimmy Brooks and Hazel Aden, known as Jazel (J'''immy/'H'''azel'), or less commonly Himmy (H'''azel/'J'''immy'), began in Season 3 and ended in Season 5. Relationship History Overview Prior to their relationship, the two developed a friendship and were moderately close due to the fact that they were in the same group of friends. However, over the course of a Saturday morning detention in Take On Me, the two formed a relationship, and went on to become the longest lasting couple so far in the series, lasting nearly 2 years until they were later overtaken by Sav and Anya. They began to drift apart in the aftermath of the school shooting in Time Stands Still, which left Jimmy paralyzed, as Jimmy began to find new interests and Hazel was unable to fully understand how he had changed. Hazel broke up with him in their senior year when she felt he was developing feelings for Ellie Nash. Hazel went on to graduate with their class, while Jimmy was held back at Degrassi Community School for another year. Season 1 In Jagged Little Pill, Jimmy and Hazel attend Ashley's party. Hazel watches Ashley and Jimmy break up, and then leaves, thinking that it was a waste of time. Season 2 In the Tears Are Not Enough, Hazel goes to the Hawaii-themed dance as Jimmy's date. The two of them briefly competed with their respective best friends, Paige and Spinner, for Luau King and Queen. However, Craig and Ashley ended up winning, leaving the four of them stunned. Season 3 In Take On Me, like a scene from the 1980s classic "The Breakfast Club," Jimmy and Hazel are serving Saturday detention along with Sean Cameron, Ellie Nash and Toby Isaacs. The five of them (all from different social cliques) were bored to the point where they actually have nothing better to do, but to bond with one another. Jimmy and Hazel, however, are already good friends due to fact that their respective best friends, Spinner and Paige, are dating. Jimmy and Hazel grow even closer in detention and a romantic relationship begins when they share a kiss on the roof of the school. When Hazel asked why he kissed her, he said. "For making you kiss Toby." In Rock and Roll High School, Jimmy and Hazel were, unusually, in opposing camps when Downtown Sasquatch performed in the Battle of the Bands against Ashley's anti-Craig band Hell Hath No Fury, of which Hazel was a member. Downtown Sasquatch won the competition. In The Power of Love, Jimmy plans a special, perfect night for him and Hazel. Degrassi is holding a year-end dance with a Bollywood Theme where he and Hazel plan to double date with Spinner and Paige. However, one disaster unfolds after another in one night. Jimmy is stuck wearing a sari (a dress for females of Indian descent) when his order is messed up. The restaurant charges him for a meal that was unpaid for from Paige, Spinner, and Ashley a couple of months ago. Their limousine driver turns out to be a wanted criminal, so Jimmy, Hazel, Paige and Spinner are forced to arrive at the dance via police car. Lastly, the gymnasium erupts in flames as a result of flammable curtains and decorations. As the dance is moved outside, Jimmy is disappointed that his night didn't go as planned. However, Hazel assures him that she still appreciates his efforts and kisses him passionately. Satisfied, the two of them then share a dance together. Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Jimmy and Hazel are still going strong as they are seen making out at the drive-in theater while on yet another double date with Spinner and Paige. In Time Stands Still (2), an unforgettable, tragic shooting takes place, leaving Rick Murray dead and Jimmy paralyzed. Hazel breaks down and cries when she hears from Ms. Sauvé that her boyfriend was shot and in critical condition. Later on, she is seen at the hospital crying her eyes out as Paige tries to console her. Hazel's compassion for Jimmy is taking a toll on her emotions as she seeks therapy by participating in a group session with Ms. Sauvé In Back In Black and taking yoga classes with instructor, Matt Oleander. In Neutron Dance. Both of which appear to help Hazel cope while Jimmy recovers. In Eye of the Tiger, Jimmy returns to school. Although he is seen to be wheelchair bound, Hazel is beyond happy to see her boyfriend come home from a lengthy hospital stay. Also, Jimmy, Hazel and all of their friends angrily cut Spinner out of their lives when it is revealed that he is partially responsible for the shooting. In West End Girls, Hazel wants to make prom night special for Jimmy the same way he tried to do for her the previous year. Although Hazel is normally the more passive one in her friendship with Paige, she decides to stand up to Paige when she begins to annoy everyone (especially Jimmy) with her nonstop whining and ranting over her recently broken leg and her ongoing rivalry with Manny Santos. Season 5 In Death of a Disco Dancer, Hazel is waiting for Jimmy to finish basketball practice, and Jimmy tells her that the kids can't shoot, so they're going to have to keep him all year. Hazel says that they couldn't have a better coach and that she is so proud of him, before kissing him on the cheek, which leaves Jimmy smiling. However, his mood sours when he overhears Derek Haig disrespecting him as a coach because he is paralyzed. In''' I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Jimmy's relationship with Hazel is on the rocks as she feels uneasy about his waning passion for basketball and his growing interest in art. What bothers Hazel the most, however, is that she knows that Ellie has been encouraging Jimmy to nurture his artistic skills and she suspects that Jimmy is falling for Ellie as a result. Although Hazel is upset, she does her best to save her relationship by telling Jimmy to communicate with her better and explain to her whatever he feels she doesn't understand. Jimmy agrees to try his best to do so. In '''Redemption Song, it is the one year anniversary of the school shooting and Hazel clearly sees that Jimmy's interest in art and Ellie is still there. She tries to be more supportive about the art factor but she sees Ellie as a threat and as a result, she acts coldly towards her. Suddenly, when Hazel notices that Jimmy painted a mural with Ellie's face on it instead of hers, that was the final straw for their relationship. After throwing a bucket of paint at Jimmy, Hazel confronts him about the mural. Jimmy explains to Hazel that although he loves her, Ellie is the one who inspires him. Feeling hurt and angry, Hazel calls Jimmy a coward and breaks up with him. The two of them remain distant for the rest of season five. Season 6 In the episode, Can't Hardly Wait, Ashley is flipping through Jimmy's art sketchbook and finds a picture of Hazel. This is the last mention of Hazel. Degrassi Mini In Man in the Mirror, Ellie walks into Craig's garage, early for rehearsal. She greets Jimmy with a hug, and asks how he is handling himself post-Hazel, as her and Jimmy broke up. Jimmy says everything is fine, but Ellie states they were basically together for forever, like two years, though Jimmy says it was more like a year and a half. He reveals that him and Hazel grew apart, as he is into music, art, and comic books, while Hazel is into shoes and gossip. Jimmy confesses that he needs someone who inspires him, someone special, who he can talk to about music, art, and life, things that matter in his life. Timeline *Start Up: Take On Me '(316) *Broke Up: 'Redemption Song (510) **Reason: Hazel thought Jimmy had feelings for Ellie after seeing a character in his mural that looked like Ellie. Rival Relationships *Jimmy-Ellie Friendship Trivia *Hazel and Jimmy never had sex. *They were one of three relationships to start in detention. The other two were J.T. and Liberty and Sean and Ellie. * They started dating in the same episode as Sean and Ellie (Take On Me). *Jimmy and Hazel were the second longest lasting teenage couple in Degrassi history, lasting 39 episodes. The longest is Sav and Anya. *They were dating when Jimmy was shot. *The shooting put a strain on their relationship for nearly a one season arc. *They were good friends with another couple, Spinner Mason and Paige Michalchuk. *Their relationship ended due to Jimmy's attraction to Ellie Nash. *Jimmy dared Hazel to kiss Toby Isaacs, possibly while he had a crush on her. *They were good friends before they dated. Gallery 85765.PNG 7655.png 3-16-1.jpg 10jj.jpg tumblr_leqddlYidB1qdn09vo1_400.jpg hazel-4.jpg tumblr_leqi9gLUSG1qc1tpr.jpg rtd.jpg 70c.jpg tumblr_l2wf4d3NwU1qbxfsuo1_500.png 116-brucas59.jpg 434.png 544fh.png 4545j.png 334.png 565j.png 5564.png 5654f.png jazel4.png 5645s.png 4564d.png 54654k.png 687764.png 4-brucas59dd.jpg 16-brucas59ed.jpg 5-brucas59dd.jpg 5543sd.png 45654r.png 4644s.png 46453.png 4345f.png 453d.png 5434d.png 4354f.png 89798.png 5446d.png 5343f.png 454fn.png 6756f.png 3453dm.png Wreqw3ergfg.jpg 64645fd.jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg himmy.jpg Tumblr lk491zY8Kh1qc1tpr.jpg 777332.jpg tumblr_leqi8tQerB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblrlw88k7eAVO1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_slw88c22Ouq1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxgf9uwz1I1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvn7waZ0t41qc1tpr.jpg 218 002.jpg TANE2.13.jpg Normal 1522 1.jpg Normal 1521 1.jpg Fina.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg Ist.jpg Asxdwe234234.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 06 (23).jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5